brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:READ
Some random thoughts, most aimed at the idea of "more of a LEGO fansite" then just a database. Maybe more will be added over time: 1 - zzzz *Can we have something less...dull? - Kingcjc 15:46, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::No. The admin cabal denies your request to make this a fun site. BF2 Talk 17:19, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm an admin, and I like fun. :) - 14:35, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::I see a desysopping in your future :P FB100Z • talk • 03:48, October 27, 2011 (UTC) 2 - Mainpage * I feel like some bits are pretty pointless on it. The did you know has been the same for ages and the bit on the right doesn't seem that...good a way to show off the upcoming sets? Should we have more pictures? Also, maybe use new articles (maybe newly rated class-whatevers) to fill the did-you-know? (actually, stuff I post below may fit here nicely) - Kingcjc 15:46, October 23, 2011 (UTC) 3 - Smaller wikis * It seems every small theme has 7 wikis each. Tbph, most are pointless, and well...crap. However, a few we could maybe gain something from if they merge here - even if they're content is already here...if you see what I mean. * Yes, I know Boba asked HF and some other one and they basicly told him to f-off, but some don't have bad editors, but clearly aren't going to be viewed as much as the same articles would here. *cough* recently started Fabuland wiki*cough*. - [[User talk:Kingcjc|Kingcjc] 15:46, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ** Yep, these smaller wikis are totally a waste of time (customs wiki, Bionicle wiki and MLN wiki excluded). But they all know about Brickipedia, they just want to feel special and be admins, even though generally their articles are of a lesser quality and their templates are nowhere near ours. Personally I wouldn't bother asking them, as I said, they all know about this wiki, and for most of them, I imagine they would respond like that HF wiki guy responded to BF2- and people like that just aren't worth having on our wiki. 23:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) 4 - Articles (not that type) * A weird idea came to me. I saw people saying about being considered more a fan-site, and the idea of having a different type of article came to me. Stuff which are more on a general topic then a specific. E.g., one talking more in general about LEGO helicopters or whatever. It would be a different sort of read in general, and would in away serve as a way to connect a group of articles on a similar idea, but would never normally link. I think it stands to reason that someone may want to find all examples of LEGO helicopters or speed boats or cakes. Or we could just make more disambig pages... - Kingcjc 15:46, October 23, 2011 (UTC) 5 - (News) Blog *Each week stuff happens. LEGO stuff. Here would be info on that stuff, plus links to relevant articles. It could also be used for site news, or links to recent discussions everyone has forgotten about, any tasks that need to be done urgently, any good edits recently, whatever floats peoples various metaphorical boats. - Kingcjc 15:46, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ** Here - Kingcjc 20:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) * What about this, any users can report somthing on a "Newsboard" page, or somthing along those lines, and an approved "Reporter" compiles them into a blog. :For example-1. USER1234 Reports Friends Videogame and gives link to brickset or whatever :2. USER 6789 Reports a newspaper promotion in the UK and links to FBTB.net :3. USER 2468, an approved "Reporter" creates a newsblog on the, well, news :P and removes the requests from the Newsboard --Berrybrick | 21:13, October 23, 2011 (UTC) * Sounds like I great idea. But only if only there is a "reporter" group and not everyone can change it- maybe we could use the abusefilter in a similar way to the way the QCG one is set up? And also I like it how the Brickipedia news is small and down the bottom, if we're going to do this, I really think the focus should be on LEGO, and community stuff only a secondary thing. But nice number of images in there and a good range of news. Just as long as we don't have daily amazon sale reports in a million different languages, I'm happy :) Where would it go though? There isn't like a blog namespace which isn't a user blog is there? 23:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Me be good reporter. Oogah. BF2 Talk 23:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Spoken like a true journalist. --Berrybrick | 23:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::I like the idea, and abusefilter could do it for us. 00:06, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::Did you get that to work? --Berrybrick | 00:14, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yep, the filter for the QCG is working. 00:28, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Thanks to me :) 01:37, October 24, 2011 (UTC) * Question: Do you want me to register the account NewsBlog? Then, for the people who would compose it, we can just post password on adminwiki/email/privatemessage the password to them. - Kingcjc 13:02, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :* It's not worth it. We don't need another account, this would get into all sorts of bothers. We can just have any compilers post stuff on a shared page. * I like the flags depending on which country. I'm going to create a template for them. :*Or maybe I should just create a report template? ::*That was easy - * I'd really love to be an editor of this blog and was actually going to bring this up early next year. :) 17:08, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ** Brickipedia:News blog - CJC 17:33, October 27, 2011 (UTC) * Mythrun raised a good point - I'm guessing a link to the latest blog would replace the news section on the mainpage? - CJC 23:24, October 27, 2011 (UTC) *Why don't we combine all three of those group things into one "journalists" group. I hate excessive bureaucracy... 23:34, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ** I think it'd be ok to merge journalists and newcasters, but reporters are just anyone posting the latest news aren't they? 23:40, October 27, 2011 (UTC) *I've made the pages for the news, just replace the in the news part of the main page with when you're ready to add it. Any news blogs go in the BrickiNews category. Mythrun (talk) 23:43, 10/27/2011 **Since Brickipedia has a Twitter account, Google Feedburner can be used along with a blog listing page to post links to the news on Twitter. Mythrun (talk) 23:47, 10/27/2011 ***Feedburner (probably) won't work here. There may be other similar extensions though. ***It's not an extension for MediaWiki, it's for RSS feeds and it allows you to have links to the latest news posted on Twitter. Mythrun (talk) 22:40, 10/28/2011 ****I new it wasn't an extension. We only have limited RSS capability though. The RSS extension we have is unstable. ***You don't use that. You use http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Special:PartnerFeed?feed=rss&type=RecentBlogPosts&listing=BrickiNews, which you use with FeedBurner to post the latest news blog to Twitter. Mythrun (talk) 07:16, 10/29/2011 ***And Wikia doesn't even use that RSS extension. The one that's used is RSS2Wiki. Mythrun (talk) 07:19, 10/29/2011 *****Meh. We needn't really use twitter at all. It brings a whole lot of problems into it, when we can just do it simply, like discussed. **And you can limit what users can post a news blog with a little change to the template's code. Mythrun (talk) 04:34, 10/28/2011 *As I was reading this, I began to have an allergic reaction to bureaucracy. Can we avoid creating yet another user group and just have the content admin-protected and edited on request by administrators? FB100Z • talk • 00:55, October 28, 2011 (UTC) * You lot don't really get how I wrote this. I nowhere mention they are groups to join, just stuff for people to do. If people want to post a link, you post a link. If people want to write a story, they write a story.... I'm not sure why we are over-complicating stuff by discussing user-groups and stuff. The only reason I split it up is to make the concept easier to follow.... - CJC 10:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC) * Re twitter, I'm happy to post most stuff to it, or setup a feed for Feedburner etc(I believe new pages are still feeding @BrickipediaFeed) just poke me... I'm only a talkpage, or email away... --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 20:50, October 30, 2011 (UTC) **:O It's Lcawte! :P 23:46, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Arbitrary section break * Proposal for publication of the blog: The blog can be published at any time, but there is a minimum of a two day break between the publication of two blogs. The blog can only be created if there are at least three stories already reported to be added to it, and can be created with anyone of Patroller status or above, with a history of good grammar. *:How does this sound? *:Let's scrub the bright lines, how about? FB100Z • talk • 01:40, November 3, 2011 (UTC) *:Scrap the "min two day break" what if we have three really important pieces of news come out at once! TLC to tend to do stuff in blocks. *:No offense, but what is the purpose of these restrictions? FB100Z • talk • 18:28, November 3, 2011 (UTC) *::Just to be restricting >:) *:::Seriously, what good would they do? FB100Z • talk • 19:50, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Another arbitrary section break If I was in charge (which I'm not), this is roughly how the reviews would work: # Alice would post a subpage of Brickipedia:News Blog/Submissions, e.g. Brickipedia:News Blog/Submissions/My Submission. # Alice goes to Brickipedia:News Blog/Submissions and posts a link to her article, so that other editors can view it and make changes. # Community members edit the article. These changes can be minor ones, such as fixing grammar, or major ones, such as adding more information or removing unnecessary info. # After a day or so of everyone editing, Bob thinks that the article is suitable for publication and submits it. # The community goes to !vote on the publication. (Changes can still be made to the article, just as featured articles can still be edited.) !voters should use the following criteria: ## The article should be factually accurate and point to reliable sources. It is imperative that we don't just post made-up garbage from fan forums. ## The article should be as complete as possible in the coverage of its subject. ## The article should be well-written, and adhere to Strunk and White and the MOS. (This is actually rather unimportant, since someone who can tell when the article is not well-written could probably fix it anyway.) # The !vote closes after a consensus is reached, and an administrator adds the article to the News Blog. Simple, and relatively bureaucracy-free. There should be no limits on the number of articles and the frequency of their publication; news should get to the News Blog when it can. The only issue with this proposal is that the system introduces some lag. Is there any way of speeding it up without creating more bureaucratic hierarchies? FB100Z • talk • 18:16, November 3, 2011 (UTC) FFS Talk about everyone over complicating everything. Seriously, why are we discussing voting, and user groups. Someone finds a link, they go okay, I'll post the link so everyone knows. Someone does some writing, they post the writing. Someone comes along and collects it up, posts a blog, simple. I think it is pretty obvious that news should be posted, and that it should be sourced, and that we should write it in English and use sentences and all that crap. And voting? On what the news is? We take six months to decide what colour a box should be, by the time we voted on whether we should have that article on a new set, it would have been discontinued. - - Lest we forget - CJC 21:01, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :Just what I thought. :Now that you mention it CJC, that does seem the most reasonable option... 6 - Reviews * The review forum we started a while ago and forgot about would probably be a good thing to consider. - Kingcjc 15:46, October 23, 2011 (UTC) 7 - Redirects * Did we ever work out how to get a bot to make redirects automatically for set numbers to their articles? - Kingcjc 15:46, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ** Well you're one of the two active BAGs, you tell us :P 23:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) *** My botting consists of find and replaces xD - Kingcjc 13:33, October 24, 2011 (UTC) **The problem is, that's a bit of a custom bot. You wouldn't be able to use AWB or (probably) Pywiki, so creating one would take a while. 06:50, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ***I know someone who might know - I'll ask him. 14:00, October 24, 2011 (UTC) **** I never realised that PyWiki was a Python coded thing. I'm learning a bit of Python. Anyway, found this on googles: http://botwiki.sno.cc/wiki/Python:Redirect_creation_%28en%29. Just don't ask me how it works, as it uses stuff I've never done and seems aimed at Wikipedia. - Kingcjc 16:53, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ***** I had a look through the pywiki tasks database, and didn't find anything on page creation at all. Ah. basic.py. Just as I thought. I reckon we could adapt that (I'm guessing because it's there we can use it, if we credit it) to work here. I'll have a look in to it. {undent} - Yes, you can use basic.py, go read the MIT licensing terms, the license notice is in the top of the file ^.^ and being a pywikipediabot developer (yes, I have SVN commit to it), I can find some folk to help you if you get stuck... I might do this if no one else does... just not sure when... --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 20:48, October 30, 2011 (UTC) * Oh, and cjc, when you get into my cabal? --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 20:48, October 30, 2011 (UTC) **What? - - CJC 17:48, October 31, 2011 (UTC) * My very basic python knowledge tells me that it looks for pages with a "-" and tries to split it into redirects for each half. - - Lest we forget - CJC 12:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :* Well your very basic python knowledge is right. Tommorow, or the day after I'm going to start work on the bot.